undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sans/@comment-31056424-20170412195115/@comment-30030475-20170513112157
I mean, what's he SUPPOSED to do? We KNOW from Sans' dialogue in-game that this probably isn't the first reset he's aware of, even if it's the first one you've played through. His dialogue about timelines and resets doesn't change if your very first run is a genocide run, so it's fair to say we're not seeing a pure and new Sans. We're seeing a Sans who has been through possibly thousands of resets already, some of them very dark - and even if he doesn't personally remember them, he KNOWS about them. He even talks about the state of complete depression he's been thrown into and why it came about - he knows for a fact that nothing he does is going to change anything, because the player's too strong, so what's the point? He says all of this, and believe it or not this is actually a very normal, very human way to react to a situation like this. If you were in his position you cannot guarantee you wouldn't hit the same funk. He does eventually throw everything he has at you, once you've broken him down enough, and that's not ENOUGH. The player still kills him, which is exactly what he knew would happen the whole time. Plus you have no idea what he's doing when he disappears from the game - maybe he's aiding Alphys with the evacuation effort. So if he's not doing enough for you, why don't you explain what you think would be enough? Since he knows, and WE know, that his all isn't enough to stop the player anyway, that no matter what he does it's all going to be reset eventually, that we KNOW he's had other resets before and we DON'T know what he may or may not have tried in those early resets. Explain why you think the person clearly suffering from intense depression is "selfish", and why he's an "idiot" for not doing something he knows won't make a difference. People aren't as interested in Frisk because Frisk is literally designed to be a blank slate. That's why they never show emotion, and don't even have a set gender. Frisk is meant to be nothing of interest, so the player can project themselves onto them. This is a common tactic with these games. Frisk is not a hero OR a villain, they are whatever you make them. They, by themselves, do not truly have a personality. Sans, on the other hand, is designed to be mysterious and interesting. If that doesn't work for you fair enough - I don't have a problem with differing opinions as long as they are educated - but it honestly just seems like you don't understand the game or the characters. Which is weird, because everything I've said has been confirmed either in-game or by Toby Fox. I'm guessing you haven't played or even watched the Genocide route, which means you're getting a one-dimensional view of who Sans is. Either that or (and I really mean no offence, a lot of people are like this), you're just not the kind of person who can fully appreciate such a complex game. Because I understood all of this from doing one run myself, and watching someone else do a Genocide run. None of this is coming from the fandom, this is how the character is expressed in-game. If you can't pick up on that even when it's given to you in dialogue, maybe this isn't your game. And if this is because you haven't seen a Genocide run, I definitely wouldn't call your opinion educated. That basically means you've experienced half the game, and half of Sans' character development.